The Healing of Cafeteria Food
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: On a rare break from work, Squall fnds out how much cafeteria food can help a tired mind. Slight SquallxZell if you squint.


Squall wanted nothing more than to just hole up in his room and take a nap. Nothing too long, just a few years or so until this pulsating migraine decided to leave him alone. However, since that was a complete impossibility (all those forms up in his office – he couldn't even see his desktop anymore), he decided that gross cafeteria coffee was to be had no matter how much his taste buds and stomach would be complaining later on.

And so thus was how Squall ended up standing in a lunch line, glaring at the coffee pot as though daring it to empty before he got there. He hardly seemed to notice, let alone care, that there was about a four-foot radius between him and anyone else. Be this because he was known as the resident "human glacier" or because he was The Squall Leonheart – defeater of Ultimecia and Commander of Garden or because he hadn't had the chance to shower in the past twenty-four hours, he didn't bother with finding out. All he wanted was coffee and a nap. Although a vacation sounded nice. Take a week off and never come back. Just hide out in a cave somewhere and sleep all day long…

Squall all but slammed the correct amount of gil down on the counter before turning and walking out into the maze of crappy tables and uncomfortable chairs.

And leave the Garden running around like a chocobo with its head cut off? I can't. I shouldn't even be down here, I have too much to do.

He sighed and was about to toss his untouched coffee in the trash when he noticed a sudden yellow head amongst the masses, sitting alone at a table near the window. Squall didn't even pause to think before heading over to the one distraction he didn't mind enduring.

"Zell," he greeted as he approached the table, pulling out a chair to sit opposite the teen.

Zell looked up from his plate of, surprisingly enough, curly fries and gave a fanged grin. "Hey, Squall. What'cha up to?

"Coffee," Squall muttered into his Styrofoam cup as he finally began his disgusting treat.

"And how is that going?" Zell asked sarcastically and Squall resisted the urge to flip him off. Then he wondered how tired he really was if he was thinking about acting _that_ immature.

It seemed Zell was wondering that too, for he was watching the shadows under Squall's eyes as though he expected them to jump off and bite him.

"When was the last time you slept? Have you even bothered to close your eyes in the past year or so?"

"I've been working," Squall said and he suddenly noticed how weary his voice had become, as though just being with Zell made him feel safe enough to just curl up and sleep.

"Well, you need to stop and- what's that?" Zell's eyes narrowed.

Squall refused a sigh, knowing his breath was already quivering silently, closed his eyes and pressed his fist to the bridge of his nose in a discrete effort to wipe away the tear that had formed in his eyes.

"Nothing."

"See! You need to stop working – it's bad for you."

Squall was in the middle of contemplating whether or not glaring would have an effect on Zell when he felt something small and hard smack him in the middle of the forehead. He opened his eyes and stared at Zell.

"What was that?"

"Stop crying!" Zell yelped, chucking another bit of curly fry at Squall and successfully hitting him in the shoulder.

"Stop doing that," Squall commanded, biting his lips to keep from smiling.

"Cheer up, damnit!" Another curly fry that bounced off the brunette's cheek.

Finally, Squall couldn't stand it anymore, and he allowed a small smile to curve his lips.

"See?" Zell cheered with a grin. "I can make people feel better without even getting up!"

Squall ducked his head to hide his blush and muttered with a smirk, "Whatever."

* * *

This is more or less based on a true story. Except, it was me (Zell) crying on my girlfriend's (Squall) shoulder cause I was/am failing math and it was Kreeno (not here but either a chocobo or Laguna, we haven't decided yet) throwing curly fries at me from across the table to cheer me up. My friends are awesome. But I digress, so I shall have my FF8 muses say the disclaimer for me. 

Zell: I hate you -.-

Laguna: How long are we here for?

Angel: Until I say.

Laguna: Aw. Oh well – Angel doesn't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Angel: So, till next time!


End file.
